Age of Empire
The Age of Empire was a period in history, part of the Ancient Times of Earth. It began following the Age of Iron in 31 BCE with the formation of the Roman Empire, and lasted until 474 CE with the beginning of the Dark Ages. Individuals Africa Augustine, Christian theologian, bishop of Hippo Britain Boudica, also known as Boadicea China Wang Chung Zhuge Liang, known as the greatest strategist during the period of the Three Kingdoms Liu Bei, founding emperor of the Kingdom of Shu Cao Cao, founding emperor of the Kingdom of Wei Egypt Cleopatra VII of Egypt, Egyptian ruler Ptolemy, Greek astronomer, astrologer and geographer Clement of Alexandria, Christian head of Catechetical School of Alexandria Germany Hermann/Arminius 18 BC – AD 21 Greece Plutarch, Greek historian AD 46 – AD 120 Italy Catiline, attempted to overthrow Roman Republic Cato the Younger, politician and statesman Caesar Augustus, Roman emperor Cicero, Roman politician and writer Horace, Roman poet Julius Caesar, Roman military genius and politician Livy, Roman historian Lucretius, Roman philosopher Marcus Antonius, Roman politician Marcus Licinius Crassus, Roman general and politician Marcus Junius Brutus, Caesar's adopted son, supposedly killed him Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa, Roman statesman and general Marcus Vitruvius Pollio Roman writer, architect and engineer Pompey Magnus, Roman general and politician Ovid, Roman poet Virgil, Roman poet Spartacus, gladiator and leader of the slaves Augustus Caligula Claudius Clement I of Rome Livia Livy Nero Pliny the Elder Seneca the Younger Strabo Tacitus Tiberius Titus Vitruvius Trajan, Roman Emperor Hadrian, Roman Emperor Marcus Aurelius, Roman Emperor Galen, medical writer Juvenal Roman satirical poet Pliny the Younger Ambrose, Christian theologian, bishop of Milan whose preaching converted Augustine Constantine I (306-337), Roman Emperor Judea Herod the Great, king of Judea Hillel the Elder, Jewish rabbi Jesus of Nazareth, The Son of God in various beliefs Hillel the Elder James the Just John the Baptist Josephus Paul of Tarsus Pontius Pilate Simon Peter Thomas the Apostle Jerome, Christian priest, monk, and translator of the Bible into Latin (347 – 420) Persia Mani (prophet), founder of Manichaeism (216 – 274) Timeline 27 BCE January 16: Octavian (63 BC-12 AD) becomes Augustus Caesar, inaugurating the Roman Empire. 26 BCE Livy (59 BCE-17 AD) writes his History of Rome. 23 BCE Horace (65-8 BCE) urges us to seize the day. 20 BCE * September 8: The Virgin Mary born to Saint Anne after an Immaculate Conception. * November: Queen Maeve of Connacht orders the capture of the Brown Bull of Cooley from Ulster. Cu Chullain is the only warrior of Ulster able to stand up against Connacht's forces. 19 BCE September 21: Virgil (b. 70 BCE) dies with his Aeneid ''still unfinished.'' 7 BCE Strabo (64 BCE-24) publishes his Geography. 6 BCE The Archangel Gabriel strikes the priest Zechariah mute when he reacts skeptically to the news that he and his wife Elisabeth are to be the parents of John the Baptist--Jerusalem Life of Jesus 5 BCE * March 25: The Archangel Gabriel announces to the Virgin Mary that she is to be the mother of Jesus. * June 24: Birth of John the Baptist--Hebron * December 25: Jesus' birth in a manger is accompanied by a mystic Star, choirs of angels, visiting shepherds, a Little Drummer Boy and talking animals. 4 BCE * January 1: Jesus is circumcised. * January 6: Arrival of the Magi Caspar, Melchior and Balthasar, who bring Jesus gold, frankincense and myrrh. * Jesus, Mary and Joseph flee into Egypt. * Herod has all male babies in Bethlehem in the Massacre of the Innocents. * Death of Herod the Great. 3 BCE Joseph and his family return from Egypt to Nazareth. 0''' There is no such year--no one knows where time travelers go when they set their devices to this date. '''8 Ovid (43 BCE-18 CE) completes his Metamorphoses. 9''' * Jesus, aged 12, left behind in the Temple. * Cymbeline (d. 40) becomes King of Britain. '''12 Death of Cuchullain 14 Death of Augustus; Tiberias Caesar becomes Emperor of Rome. 18 Caiaphas is appointed High Priest of Israel, a post he holds until 36--Jerusalem 26 * Pontius Pilate appointed Procurator of Judea. * John the Baptist starts baptizing, baptizes Jesus--River Jordan * Jesus is tempted by Satan after spending 40 days in the desert. 27 * Jesus calls his first disciples--Simon Peter and his brother Andrew, John and his brother James. * Jesus turns water into wine at a wedding--Cana * April 11: Jesus drives the moneychangers from the Temple--Jerusalem * Matthew becomes a disciple. 28 * Jesus gives the Sermon on the Mount. 29 * April: Jesus walks on water--Sea of Galilee * August 29: King Herod Antipas has John the Baptist beheaded as a favor to his stepdaughter Salome, who danced for him the Dance of the Seven Veils. 30 * March 22: Jesus raises Lazarus from the dead--Bethany * March 29: Jesus enters Jerusalem on a donkey, is greeted by palm-waving fans. * April 2: The Last Supper. Judas betrays Jesus in the Garden of Gethsemene. Jesus tried by Caiaphas and the Sanhedrin. * April 3: Jesus tried by Pontius Pilate, Herod. Barrabas is spared. Crucifixion of Jesus. Peter denies Christ, goes to Rome to found Vatican. * April 4: Jesus harrows Hell. * April 5: Resurrection of Jesus. Mary Magdalene and Martha find his tomb empty. Thomas doubts. * The Wandering Jew begins his wanderings. * Ben-Hur wins the big race--Jerusalem * May 24: Jesus ascends into Heaven. * A pregnant Mary Magdalene flees to France--Marseilles Apostolic Era 37 Caligula (12-41) becomes Emperor of Rome. 37 Conversion of Paul on road to Damascus 40 The Apostle Matthew writes a gospel 40 Saint James the Greater preaches in Iberia--Zaragoza 41 * January 24: Caligula assassinated by the Praetorian Guard; Claudius (10 BC-54) becomes Emperor of Rome. * August 15: The Assumption of the Virgin Mary into Heaven. 43 Britain conquered by Emperor Claudius. 43 Peter confronts Gnostic sorcerer Simon Magus--Samaria 44 James the Greater martyred--Judea 48 Claudius has his wife Messalina executed--Rome 52 The Apostle Thomas arrives in Malabar, India. 54 Claudius dies of poisoning; Nero (d. 69) becomes Emperor. 54 The Apostle Philip crucified--Phrygia 60 Queen Boadicea leads revolt against Romans. 60 The Apostle Andrew crucified--Patrae, Achaia 62 Saint Bartholomew crucified--India 62 The Apostle James the Lesser, brother of Jesus, stoned to death--Jerusalem. 63 Saint Luke writes a gospel, followed by the Acts of the Apostles. 63 Mary Magdalene dies--Provence 63 Joseph of Arimathea comes to Glastonbury, bringing with him the Holy Grail. 64 July 19 Nero fiddles while Rome burns; throws Christians to lions. 64 October 13: Saint Peter, Bishop of Rome, crucified upside down in that city; he becomes the guardian of the Pearly Gates. 65 Saint Mark writes his Gospel, based on Peter's account. The philosopher Seneca (b. 4 BCE), an advisor to Nero, is forced by the Emperor to commit suicide. Saint Jude, the brother of Jesus, killed by a mob along with Saint Simon the Zealot--Beirut 66 The Apostle Matthew martyred--Ethiopia dies of natural causes in Persia, 90? 67 Beheading of Saint Paul--Rome. 68 June 9: Emperor Nero is overthrown and killed, ending the dynasty of Julius Caesar and ushering in a new period of civil war--Rome 69 St. Andrew crucified--Greece. 70 Romans destroy Jerusalem, including Herod's Temple 72 December 21: St. Thomas martyred--India 73 April 16: Roman soldiers take the fortress of Masada 79 August 24: Vesuvius erupts, destroying Pompeii and killing the naturalist Pliny the Elder (b. 23). 80 Coliseum opened--Rome The philosopher Wang Chung (27-100) explains the universe in materialistic terms--Shangyu, China 90 Saint Philip crucified--Asia Minor 95 The Apocalypse is revealed to Saint John--Patmos, Greece. 98 Trajan (53-117) becomes Emperor of Rome. 100 Pyramid of the Sun built--Teotihuacan. 100 Juvenal (55-127) begins writing his Satires, while Plutarch (46-120) writes his Lives--Delphi, Greece 105 Tacitus (56-117) publishes his Histories. 105 Invention of paper--Luoyang, China 115 John (b. 6) dies at Ephesos, the only apostle to die of natural causes. 116 The Roman Empire reaches its greatest extent under Emperor Trajan. 117 August 10: Hadrian (76-138) succeeds Trajan as Emperor of Rome. He orders the construction of a wall to separate Roman Brittania from the land of the Picts, which is completed by the time of his death. 126 Pantheon built--Rome 132 First seismometer--Luoyang, China 145 Lucian (120-200) encounters a water spout in the Atlantic Ocean and is transported to the Moon. 149 Galen (129-217) becomes an attendant of Asclepius. 150 Ptolemy (90-168) explains how the Sun revolves around the Earth. 160 Lucius Apuleius (125-180) is transformed into an ass by Thessalian witches, eventually being restored to human form through the power of Isis at Corinth. 161 Marcus Aurelius (121-180), stoic philosopher, becomes Roman Emperor. 170 Marcus Aurelius begins writing Meditations, setting out his Stoic philosophy. 180 After Marcus Aurelius’ death, his loyal General Maximus is enslaved and forced to fight as a gladiator in the arena. 184 Beginning of Three Kingdoms period in China--lasts until 280. 200 Beginning of megalithic construction at Nan Madol--Ponape, Micronesia 207 Zhuge Liang (181–234), the greatest strategist of his era, becomes chief adviser to Liu Bei (161-223) 208 Zhuge Liang outwits Cao Cao at the Battle of Red Cliffs--Chibi City, China 206 Bran Mak Morn is leader of the Picts. 220 End of the Han Dynasty in China 226 Founding of Sassanid Dynasty in Persia 242 Mani (216-76) promotes his Manichaean philosophy 250 Seven Sleepers bed down in Ephesus. 258 Saint Denis, the first Bishop is Paris, is beheaded by pagan priests on the hill of Montmartre; he picks up his head and carries it some distance before finally collapsing on the spot where the Basilica of Saint-Denis will later be built in his honor. 265 China reunited under the Jin Dynasty. 280 Martyrdom of Saint Valentine, who cured the daughter of his jailer and left a note to her "from your Valentine"--Rome. 284 Diocletian (244-311) becomes Roman Emperor 284 Death of Finn MacCool 303 April 23: Martyrdom of Saint George (b. 275)--Byzantium. The dragon was slain earlier, near Cyrene, Libya. 303 Martyrdom of St. Vitus (b. 290), patron saint of dancers--Luciana, Italy 303 Martyrdom of St. Erasmus (also known as St. Elmo), who miraculously survives being soaked in pitch and set aflame in Illyricum. 303 Martyrdom of Saint Margaret of Antioch, who survives being swallowed by a dragon. 304 Martyrdom of Saint Lucy (b. 283), who had her eyes plucked out. 305 Martyrdom of Saint Catherine of Alexandria (b. 282), who survives being broken on the wheel after besting pagan philosophers in debate. 305 Diocletian steps down as Roman Emperor, the only holder of that position to voluntarily retire. 306 Constantine the Great (272-337) becomes Roman Emperor. 306 December 5: Martyrdom of Saint Barbara, imprisoned in a tower by her pagan father for being a Christian--Nicomedia, Asia Minor 306 Old King Cole rules Britain from Colchester. 313 Emperor Constantine establishes Christianity as the Imperial religion. Byzantine Era 325 Constantine convenes the First Nicean Council. At one point during the conference, Saint Nicholas slaps the elderly heretic Arius (250-336) in response to his Arian heterodoxy. 326 Empress Helena discovers the True Cross--Jerusalem 330 Constantine moves capital from Rome to Byzantium. 337 Baptism and death of Emperor Constantine. 343 December 6: St. Nicholas, Bishop of Myra, dies and is reborn as Santa Claus. Birth of Merlin 374 Saint Ambrose (337-397) becomes Bishop of Milan. 378 Niall of the Nine Hostages (d. 405) becomes High King of Ireland. 383 Saint Ursula and her 11,000 virgins martyred by the Huns--Cologne, Germany 386 Saint Augustine (354-430) is converted--Carthage 389 Emperor Theodosius the Great (347-395) bans paganism. 391 Library of Alexandria ordered destroyed by Theodosius. 394 Theodosius has the sacred fire of the Vestal Virgins extinguished--Rome 397 Saint Augustine writes his Confessions. 395 Titus Adronicus triumphs against the Goths, but finds his family destroyed by Roman politics. 400 Construction of the Nazca Lines begins--huge figures traced in the Peruvian desert, visible only to ancient astronauts. Completed by 650. 400 Kama Sutra composed--India. 406 Saint Jerome (347-420) writes the Vulgate Bible with the assistance of a lion--Bethlehem. 415 March: The philosopher Hypatia (b. 370), last head librarian of the Library of Alexandria, is killed by a Christian mob. 410 Sack of Rome by the Visigoths. Rome abandons Britain. 421 Seven Sleepers awaken--Ephesus 425 Vortigern proclaims himself High King of Britain. 445? 428 Nestorius (386-451) becomes Archbishop of Constantinople, where his doctrines will get him declared a heretic three years later and form the basis of the Nestorian Church. 432 Saint Patrick (390-461) returns to Ireland, expels snakes. 436 Saint Patrick preaches at Tara to High King Leary. 440 Sinking of Ys. 449 Saxon invasion of Britain begins. 450 Hawai'i Loa discovers the Hawaiian islands with his sons Kaua’i, O’ahu and Maui. 450 Saint Bridget (b. 436) converted by Saint Patrick. 452 Atilla the Hun (405–453) spares the city of Rome at the request of Pope Leo (400-461). 452 King Vortigern marries Rowena, a Saxon princess, and gives her father the Kingdom of Kent. 455 Vandals sack Rome, and really trash the place. 455 Chichen Itza founded. 459 Ambrosius Aurelianus (403-463) defeats Vortigern, becomes High King of Britain. 465 With the magical aid of Merlin, Uther Pendragon (410-480) disguises himself as the husband of Ygraine, Duchess of Cornwall, and fathers Arthur on her. When Arthur is born, Merlin takes him to be raised in secrecy by Sir Ector. 468 Saint Brigid (451-525) converts to Christianity 475 Coming to the aid of King Hrothgar of Denmark, Beowulf kills the monster Grendel and the monster's Mother. 476 Fall of the (Western) Roman Empire Category:Period